When Darkness Falls, We Are Reborn
by D3athcor3pon3
Summary: Hate; Hate is corruption, corruption is hate, but is also love. Twilight the famous Canterlot Unicorn has found a friend in Luna, but when hate and corruption devour Luna, Twilight goes with her. But did she make the wrong choice? Or did she make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shooting stars.

Five mares looked up in the sky to see a beautiful starry night. A night created by the Luna, princess and keeper of the night. Her sister, Celestia, would normally raise the stars because of her sister's banishment to the moon. But when Luna was defeated as Nightmare Moon, she regained her roll in the Celestial cycle of day and glorious night. Although Luna was not welcomed at first she eventually was accepted by every pony. Even though this love changed her, the hatred Nightmare left her could not be overlooked. For she was still jealous of how all ponies played, worked, and relaxed under the sun while no one did such events during the night. Luna found refuge in one mare though, Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic, and leader of the Elements of Harmony. Luna talked to Twilight about the night, and how she felt. Twilight had been known to stay up late to observe the luminescent sky. She appreciated the work of Princess Luna, and felt that more ponies should try stargazing for once. Twilight was also known for being a helpful friend, willing to help those in need, and she never seemed to disappoint. She talked and confronted Luna about her problem, but nothing seemed to work. Luna still felt the hatred and betrayal from her subjects and sister. As time went on, Luna became more and more hateful, trying to grow distant and jealous of her sister once more. Twilight began to worry about Luna, and confronted her hoping and praying Luna would change. But alas she never did, for hatred, is a powerful emotion that can overrule any emotion in a single thought. Luna felt nothing but pure hatred towards Celestia and her subjects. She thought that they never really cared, or liked her or the night. So Twilight tried to confront Luna in a last resort to help her, but it failed. Luna had grown too distant; she was long consumed by hatred towards all. Except one, Twilight, even through all the hatred that consumed her, Twilight was not hated or despised. In fact, Luna felt love towards her, the only emotion that could counter hate if powerful enough. She looked back at Twilights life with her friends, she had friends, but they were her friends for the wrong reason. She started conniving, to get Twilight to follow her.

"Luna please tell me what is wrong, I want to help you." Twilight said worried about Luna

"Dear Twilight there's nothing wrong with us, we have never been better. It's not like _**Celestia actually cared **_for us anyways." Said Luna, her words were like venom. "And she doesn't care for you either, nor do your friends." She smiled

"What are you talking about; of course Celestia and my friends care about me, why wouldn't they?"

"Dear Twilight they're just using you."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Twilight desperately cried to the princess of the night.

"Can't you see Twilight Sparkle; they're using you, all of them. Celestia only keeps you around because you're her prized pawn. You are a very remarkably powerful unicorn, which in fact, she fears. And your friends, if that's what you choose to call them, only care about you because of your position in authority, do you really believe they would still be your friends or even give you a passing glance if you were not from Canterlot and if you weren't Celestia's most faithful student?" Luna spat.

"W-w-w-well...'' Twilight stuttered.

"Exactly, they don't really care for you, but I do, I see a powerful unicorn with great promise and beauty. Only problem is, her whole life going the wrong way. Twilight Sparkle, come with me, I truly care about you; you are my only friend. Together we can start the Lunar Republic, to bring down the Solar Empire and all of its tyranny. Who banishes their own sister for 1000 years Twilight, is that honestly the princess whom you want in charge? Nothing will stop us Twilight, nothing!"

"B-but my friends, family an..."

"Your friends don't give a buck about you; they never really cared for you. All they ever wanted was the authority they would gain from being your friend. If your family truly cared about you, they would agree with me, not your, so called _'Friends'_ or Celestia." Luna spat, "Celestia is nothing but an adolescent whorse who uses ponies to do her dirty work while she rests. Can't you see you're nothing but another pawn to her?"

Twilight was now heavily sobbing; she couldn't stand to hear anymore. And yet it all seemed to have a degree of truth to Twilight. It all seemed plausible; would AJ, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity still be her friend if she was just another simple unicorn from Canterlot? Sure Rarity would, but that would just be as a connection to the big city crowd. Did **any** or her friends **really** value her, was their time spent together up until now just a complete farce? She looked up to see a concerned Luna above her. She looked her dead in the eye and lamented, "I'll come with you."

Luna smiled at the young, beautiful unicorn. She went up to her a nuzzled her as a sign of comfort. From there Twilight and Luna left Canterlot in hopes to find love, compassion, and unity. Together Twilight and Luna felt safe, safe from anypony who would try to harm them, or stop them. And as Twilight was with Luna, her heart grew black, black with hatred, sorrow, pain, the unknown and suffering that only being around Luna could cure. One thing had to be done to stop it from completely devouring her heart, and that was the Solar Empire must DIE.

Those five mares who were looking at the beautiful, entrancing night were conversing amongst each other.

"I just can't believe Twilight would do this to us." Sobbed a yellow mare with a pink mane

"It'll be O.K. Fluttershy, we'll get her back, and the princess too." Said a pearl white unicorn mare

"Rarity is right ah reckon, things will be back t'a normal before y'all know it." Said a heavy accented orange mare

"Applejacks right, we need to stay together if we wanna get Twilight back." A pink mare stated

"And how y'a feelin' Rainbow Dash?" asked Applejack

"Me? I'm just fine never better." Rainbow dash quickly answered.

"Rainbow it's O.K. to be sad darling, we all are. It's normal Rainbow." Said Rarity

Then Rainbow Dash bursted out crying into her hooves, Applejack came up to her a held her to let her cry into her shoulder.

"It'l be O.K. RD don't cha worry."

Rainbow looked up and sniffled, just in time to see and point out six shooting stars cascading through the skies. "Look."

They looked and also the saw the six brilliantly shining comets. All six of the comets flew next to each other, in unison, and harmony. Then one broke free from it's formation and headed out into the deep, dark abyss of space, and all five of them thought of Twilight. She was like that comet, leading a good life with her friends and family, until she was corrupted and was sent into the darkness, away from her home. Then they looked at each other and began to sob together as friends, and as a family, trying to get through a time of mourning together as one. They all knew what each one wished for, they wished twilight and Luna would come back to their friends and families, back home. For home is not were you live it's were the people who care about you are, and Twilight and Luna sure had many homes, they just couldn't see them; at least maybe not yet.

Authors Note: This is a re-vamped chapter proof read and edited by ShadowofaDemon88 he's a editor and Co-writer lucky Sunnava B... I'm calm. Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be surprising. Not sure if me or Demon will write it. And by the way check out ShadowofaDemon88's story Arcana of Equestria. It's awesome.

-Deathcore


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

I will not be updating for at least a week, because of personal/Family issues. Sorry about the short notice but I will be back in a week. I'l also write chapters on my phone, but I can't post from there. So expect chapters fast after the weeks up. Once again sorry about the short notice.

-Deathcore


End file.
